


For She Can See

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Fíriel is blind, but she can see what is coming, and she will not let her anger consume her.





	For She Can See

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Legendarium Ladies April, April 17, prompt "Touch the Darkness Within Me" by Pauliina Hannuniemi.

Fíriel has been blind since the kitchen accident that dumped boiling oil on her face and scarred over her eyes. 

She wonders sometimes, sitting in the North in her new kingdom, if this is why they would not accept her as the Ruling Queen, and instead gave it to Eärnil. She did not begrudge him it, for he was one of the few outside her family to not insist that she cover her face due to the scars, but if she had been there, perhaps things would have been different. 

Her husband is dead, and her son roams the woods, neither him nor her able to claim a kingdom that is destroyed. 

And she could let the rage burn her, but she does not. She goes to Imladris, and she carries the Sceptre of Annúminas until she gives it to Elrond to keep with the other relics of their kingdom until the time comes. She befriends Arwen, this woman who is older than her, but does not yet know what it is to know her husband will die. 

For she is blind, but she can see what will come, as Malbeth did. 

But she will not tell, for sorrows will come whether heralded or not, and she cannot bring herself to curse another to the knowledge that she will have husband for but a little time. 

She is Fíriel the Queen and Fíriel the Blind and Fíriel the Seer, but she is not cruel and she will not curse another with knowledge.

**Author's Note:**

> In the prompt, I really wanted to know why the woman was wearing fabric in front of her face, and poking at the legendarium brought up Fíriel. And why shouldn't she have been Ruling Queen? I think it was probably sexism, but also historically some societies have rejected those with physical deformities (and in many ways, modern western culture still does). So we have this - a Fíriel who is a seer (which brings up its own issues of how somebody who can sometimes see what is coming would be treated), blind and scarred (which comes after the whole seer thing, it's not related), and a woman.


End file.
